SeaFlowers
by Dark Inkling
Summary: Spongebob gets a confusing gift from his secret admirer, and he gets the wrong idea! NEWLY UPDATED! Read and Review!
1. Beloved Sponge

**Sea Flowers**

By Dark Inkling

Spongebob sat at the desk of his study, his heart racing as he thumbed the pages of his Driver's Manual, occasionally writing things in a nearby notebook. He glanced, yet again, at the vase on the edge of his desk filled with sea flowers. He held back a blush and continued to study, but only briefly.  
He sat there patiently flipping each page before getting flustered. "Aw! Tartar Sauce!" He tossed the book hardly down on the table. It was so hard to consentrate with these stupid flowers sitting there. They had been there two days, ever since the postman brought them in a neat mail-order style package.

Delighted by the delivery, but shocked at the flowers. It was so bewildering. Who would send him such a gift?

Spongebob studied the flowers again, studying each sea-daisy petal, each stem, and each leaf until he had them memorized. He pulled the tan tag out of the desk drawerer and examined it yet again. "To SpongeBob, From Your Secret Admirer." He read aloud.

It was so confusing? Who under the deep blue sea could these be from? He pulled out his list of potential admireres:

Sandy - Most likely, but after several hours of testing them for Karate' traps and finding nothing, it became clear that they were not from her.Besides she was a 'land critter' and that would complicate things.

Gary - likely because of all the favors Spongebob does for him, but not likely because he can't use a phone to call the mail-order company, at least not by himself.

Patrick - Same as Gary.

Mr. Krabs - Too expensive, besides not his style.

"Ugh." Spongebob said. This sure was a toughie. He didn't really like any of his friends like that, and he wouldn't be able to put anyone down like that. Why risk the friendship? But what if when he found out who it was, perhaps he might like them back eventually? Then what?

Spongebob glance at his snail-shaped wall clock. It was way past his bedtime. He got ready for bed, and went up to his room, ploping down on the bed. He lied awake for awhile, wondering, and before he shut his eyes to go to sleep, he decided that he would take it day by day, and hope that tommorrow he may find out who sent those lovely sea-flowers.

Miles away at the Chum Bucket, Plankton paced the floor, hoping that his beloved sponge recieved his gift, and hoped that tommorrow, he would have the courage to tell him who they were from.

_ I will write more on this story, if readers would like me too, but I feel it is pretty compleate. Please take the time to review! Thanks for reading..._

-Inky


	2. Fred

Spongebob awoke the next day with his usual perkiness. "I'm Ready!" He exclaimed loudly as he turned off his fog horn alarm clock. He hurriedly got ready for work and bolted out the door, trying to say goodbye to Gary in the process, but he was irritated and tried to get back to sleep. 

Spongebob was very excited to go to work today because it was the first time he would be able to go since he had gotten the sea flowers from his secret admirer. While he had decided he didn't like anyone in that way, he was still excited to try and figure out who they were from.

He froliced boistriously past Patrick, who was standing outside his rock blowing bubbles. Spongebob waved as Patrick greeted him with a quick "Hiya, Spongebob." As Spongebob walked away, he could have sworn he saw Patrick blowing little heart - shaped bubbles. Could he be the secret admirer even though Spongbob ruled him off the list of possibilities? Patrick had always been Spongebob's best friend, nothing more. Why would that change now?

Spongebob shook his head, knocking his concerned face right off. He stopped and put on a happier one and continued to frolic noisily twords the Krusty Krab shouting "I'm Ready, I'm Ready!"

Squidward sat like a dead rock behind the cash register of the Krusty Krab , flipping the pages of a magazine labeled "DANCE! The Magazine". He imagined himself as a dancer yet again, and how he would prance on stage magestically to a sea of cheering fans.

He sighed his happy sigh, but that's when he heard it. That sound. The sound of Evil...

"I'mmmmmmmmmmmmm reeeeeeeaaaaaaddddddddddy!" Spongebob said as he pounced Squidward, knocking over the register compleatly.

"Oh," Squidward began to mutter angerly as he picked up the drawrer and set it back on the podeum. "You..."

But Spongebob interupted, "Squidward guess what! I gotthisreallycoolgiftfromthemailfishhisnameisFredbythewayandhehadacoolnametagthatsaiddothatshowIknowanyway,itwasreallycoolandImreallyreallyexcited'cozitsprettyandneatbutIdon'tknowwhosentumtomebuttheresoprettyandniceandcamewiththisreallycoolvase." He paused for a moment and said calmly "How do I know who sent them?"

Squidward grunted angerly and kicked Spongebob through the order-window. "Get to work and leave me alone!" He shouted.

Spongebob paused thinking to himself, "I thought I ruled Squidward off my list" He pulled the list out of his pocket and reviewed it once more, realizing that he never actually ruled him out, he had just immidiatly assumed they wernt from him.

"Wait a minute, they must be from Squidward! I should have known all along! Thats why he got so mad at me!" Spongebob thought as he brushed himself off, took a long look at the back of Squidward's now confusing head, and prepared himself for work.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ I'm sorry these chapters are so short. Again, if you would like to read more, please post reviews. Thank you very much for reading, and I will try to post more soon :)_

_ -Inky._

_P.S. I forgot to metion before, I don't own Spongebob Squarepants._


	3. Imagionary 7453r

Spongebob continued to work a little slower than usual, his mind being distracted. He tried to focus on work, but kept peeking out the little window that seperated him and Squidward and giggling. Spongebob smiled and blushed and he couldn't help it. "I don't like him like that!" He constantly said to himself, even though he did admit that he was compleatly flattered. 

Squidward noticed the little wierdo staring at the back of his head, and kept wondering what he was laughing about. Then Squidward realized he really didn't care what Spongebob thought was funny, but decided to go to the bathroom and make sure there was nothing stuck to it.

"Spongebob," Squidward started to say, but was inturupted.

"Yes, Squidward?" Spongebob asked sheepishly.

"I'm going to the restroom I'll be right back. Were dead in here anyway, so you should be fine by yourself."

"Oh, I will Squidward." Spongebob said looking around the empty restrunt. As Squidward walked away, Spongebob felt the strange urge to blow him a kiss, but instead shook his head thinking to himself "I'm crazy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Plankton walked back and forth and back and forth. He was still nervous from sending the sea flowers to Spongebob, and he was too embarassed to go to the Krusty Krab today. There had to be some evil way to get his point accross to Spongebob, make him his.

As he tried to think of a plan to tell Spongebob his feelings, he let his mind drift into more evil thoughts.

He imagioned him and Spongebob together on a beach, holding hands, kissing...as the sun set along the beach Imagionary Spongebob held his hand tightly and whispered, "I got something for you." and handed him a little box.

Imagionary Plankton whispered back "You shouldn't have" as he tore open the perfectly rapped box, revealing a mini deadly laser gun, perfect for Plankton to use.

"Look on the side" Imagionary Spongebob said. Imagionary Plankton looked on the side of the laser gun and read "+453r"

"Taser?" he asked his beloved sponge.

"No, that's the name of the company, but its also an acronym for the KrabbyPattySecretFormula! Would you like me to tell you what that is?"

Plankton purred softly to himself, "if only."

He made a decision, he would stop at nothing to make his fantasy a reality now. The first step in doing that is to make Spongebob realise the truth, by going to the Krusty Krab.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

_Okay, I wouldn't have posted so quickly, but I have been sick the past couple of days and needed something to do to keep me out of trouble (I guess thats a good excuse) Also, I would like to point out that I have no spell check on my computer, its very old. In fact I use 'notepad' to type these things up LOL so please, please put up with my hoored speelng arrorrz for the time being. Again, reviews are always appreciated. _

_ -Inky_


	4. I Have Something to Tell You

Plankton stared at the left wall of the Chum Bucket's backroom, where he and his computer wife Karen stayed. The left wall wasn't very interesting, the plain white paint left nothing to the imagionation, and the only piece of decor hanging up was a picture of a single sunflower with a bluinsh background. Plankton was never very fond of that picture, but Karen demanded it be hung. He almost missed her. 

It had been nearly two weeks since he had unplugged her after an argument that they were having, something about cheese puffs or something like that, he couldn't quite remember. He remembered how it ended though, and it still hurt to some degree.

Plankton left out a loud sigh as he remembered the last thing Karen said before she was unplugged "You'll never survive without me, Sheldon. You built me because no one real would love someone as evil as you!" That sounded cheesy, and Plankton knew that she didn't mean it. Karen had gotten jealous over several relationships that Plankton had been in, and he unplugged her everytime. Thats what she was desgined to do, to be his temperary wife.

He didn't need her anymore. The only one he needed was his beloved sponge, and hopefully after he wins him over, he will forget all about his computer. He looked away from the picture on the wall and tried to distract himself and thats when he began to think to himself "I need a plan"

- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -

The Krusty Krab was unusually quite as Spongebob paced back and forth waiting for Squidward to come back. He sort of missed him, but shook his head at the idea. After all, Squid was a great friend, but not that kind of friend. But he did send the flowers, didn't he?

Spongebob heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and the sound of water running. (Yeah, its just that quite!) Spongebob's heart skipped a beat as Squidward came out of the restroom.

"Hi, Squuuuuuidward." Spongebob said with a strange, goofy smile.

"Hey..." Squidward said puzzled, "You can get behind the counter now."

"Hi, Squuuuuuuuuuiideeeee." Spongebob said again, this time blushing. "Squidee, Squid, Squid." He began to bounce up and down crazily.

"Hey... You... scare... me..." Squidward said cautiously, in case Spongebob was about to explode again, or do something incredibly stupid. He took a step back, wondering who to call for help, since Mr. Krabs was out of town for the next two days on "business".

"Squidward," Spongebob whispered, "I have some thing to teeeeeeeeell yooouuu." He couldn't help it, Squidward just made his heart pound, whats the worse that could happen anyway?

"What?" Squidward asked in the same cautious tone as he backed twords the door hoping Spongebob didn't go crazy.

"I...think I Love You!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Plankton dropped his pencil onto the table next to a big white poster board labled "Plan of Evil"

He stared at it, double, no triple checking his work. He couldn't allow for one single error. There was too much on the line, namely Spongebob. But, hopefully, with his luck, he can make his confession, win his beloved sponge, and mabey if there was time left over, get the Krabby Patty Secret Formula that he desperatly wanted.

As he began to prepare for the big task ahead of him, he couldn't help but smile as he realized he was one step closer to making his fantasy a reality.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Its been quite a few days since I last posted, and this chapter isn't any longer than the others unfortunatly. This one did take some time though, and the next one will probubly take even longer, but be on the look out for some one shots in between. _

_Also, I would like to point out that this story is pretty open and I am not going to say who is being paired up, but please keep reading to find out!_

_As always, reviews are appreciated and thank you for reading chapter 4 of Sea Flowers! (Wow, that was a long note!) Take care and comeback soon!_

_-Inky_


	5. Intoxicated Headache or Something More?

**Sea Flowers**

By Dark Inkling

The room was suprizingly dark and grim, the only thing to bright up the room was a smal pink shell-lamp glowing warmly in the corner, and unfortunatly, if it were on much longer, the bulb would surely burn out within the next couple of hours. The silence of SpongeBob's library was almost chilling when he wasn't in it, and the lack of light didn't exactly help.

The only sign of life, a big, pink starfish dressed in flowered shorts, namely Patrick, sat quietly, not making a sound. This in itself was unusual, because normally, Patrick wouldn't calmly sit in a cozy, red arm chair while SpongeBob was sleeping. Normally, in these types of situations, Patrick would make a rucus going through his best friends things and reading his suprizingly interesting diary, and getting a good laugh.

Right now though, Patricks mind was on other things, even if he wasn't always sure what those other things were. In fact, after the first 12 hours of sitting there in SpongeBob's library, he had compleatly forgotten why he had come there in the first place.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spongebob awoke slowly, taking a good three or four minutes to open each eye with care. He wasn't quite sure if he had overslept or underslept. All he knew was for some strange reason his head hurt and he felt slightly intoxicated, but not in a good way.

He tried to sit up, and after a few attempts, groaned at his success. He wondered as he sat on the edge of his unmade bed, dangling his bare feet back and forth and back and forth "What in the name of Neptune did I do last night?"

He looked over at his foghorn alarm clock 6:35. He wondered if that was AM or PM, and it was dark outside either way, so it was hard to tell. He should get a digital.

"I'm Ready..." He mumbled as he slooooooooooowly stood up and began to get ready for the day ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Plankton stared at his evil plan. It was so... evil. He loved it, or at least he convinced himself he did. It was fool proof, flawless and... beautiful. Well, of corse it was, he went to college,

However, staring at his plan, like he had been for the past day and a half, didn't give him the same jolt that it usually did. He was usually energetic and lept right into action, but right now, he was having some second thoughts, afterall, if this worked, it would change his life forever, wouldn't it? But thats a good thing.

Plankton pulled out a small strip of paper from his "secret compartment" and stared at it, examining every detail. The paper contained a strip of four colorful pictures of him and his beloved sponge and the letters F.U.N. all around them. Looking at it, Plankton couldn't help but smile... and blush.

"Tommorrow" he decided. "Tommorrow, my evil plan will take wing, and fly! Muahahahahaha..."

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Spongebob slomped down the stairs and into the library to get his school things, but was greatly suprised when he was greeted by a big pink idiot instead.

"What the... Pat what are you doing here?"

"Huh? I forgot... It was something... Something... important..."

"Sorry, Pat, I don't have time for this stuff, I'll be late for school"

"Oh, Knight school?"

"No, Driving School."

"Well, I'm no genie-us but if you go to school at night, wouldn't that make it Knight School? Oh, wow Spongebob! Take me with you when you go slay dragons and stuff!"

"Pat, I'm not..." Spongebob started to say but then decided it was pointless to try to explain things to Pat sometimes.

"Well, since your a Knight now... that means I can...wait, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah, now I remember! Hey, Spongebob, can I borrow some bath beads?"

"You stayed here while I was sleeping to borrow beads?"

"Uh huh, bath beads!"

Spongebob let out a soft sigh of tollerance and followed by an annoying laugh, "of coarse you can." He smiled. Why was he in such a good mood? Did something happen yesterday that he couldn't remember? Shouldn't he be upset that he overslept and missed his class?

He got Patrick the bath beads and was about to send him on his jolly way when Patrick asked to borrow a tub too. Since he couldn't take the tub with him, Spongebob just led him to the bathroom and allowed him to bathe there. He left Patrick alone in the tub, and walked back into the bedroom.

Spongebob wondered why it felt so good to peek out the window. Was it the scallops chirping or the beatiful night scenery? He looked over at Squidward's house and at his window. He knew then why he felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

Squidward stared at Spongebob, once he noticed that he was watching him, and blushed a little, but hid it well. Spongebob's crazy words, "I think I love you" still haunted him. Surely he didn't mean it.

After a few moments of aqward staring, Squidwards face grew compleatly red and he angerly shut his curtains. Spongebob wondered why. He didn't even remember seeing him yesterday.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rest of the evening and into the next morning, Squidward felt unusualy blue. It was so depressing to think that he may have blown the only chance he may have had with Spongebob, but then he simply reminded himself that he hated Spongebob... right?

Even if there was no way it would have ever worked out, he still shouldn't have hit him. Shortly after Spongebob's confession, Squidward had grabed the first thing he could find (which happened to be Pearl, who wasn't to happy about being used as a weapon) and threw her at him, knocking him hard in the head. Now, that he thought about it, mabey that was a bit over the top.

But it's just Spongebob right? Getting hit that hard probubly doesnt even effect him, if he remembered at all what even happened. Mabey the hit knocked a screw, whatever one was left in Sponge's tiny little mind, loose and he'd forget everything and everything would go to the way it was before two days ago. Whoever sent those sea-flowers was going to get it. But is that really the best thing now?

Squid questioned for awhile until he decided, "no. this isn't what I want...I want... to fix this!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spongebob tried to think all morning about what could have possibly made Squidward so upset. He must have done something stupid at work again... mabey he exploded or something. who knew? Whatever the reason, today, as soon as he saw Squid, he had to say sorry.

He jolted out the door with his usual energy and said goodbye to Patrick, who again was blowing little heart shaped bubbles, only this time, Spongebob was sure of what he saw.

"oooo..." Spongebob giggled, "Pat's got a crush on someone! Wonder who it is?" No time for that now, it was time to find Squidee!

He continued to frolic down the street until he saw a tall squid walking twords the Krusty Krab. Surely that must be Squid! Spongebob raced to catch up, bt still trailed behind him. He knew Squidward hated to see his face in the morning.

"Squidward," he started.

"Huh?" Said the squid in front of him, not even turning around, "I'm not Squii-"

"Shhh." Spongebob said in a whisper. "Squid, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday, even though I'm not sure what I did. But please, let's just put it behind us, kay?"

"I'm not..."

"talking to me anymore? I understand. Its okay."

"NO!" shouted the figure as it turned around, and Spongebob let out a gasp, "I'm Squillam! Squillam Fancyson!"

"Oh, Squid's friend"

"no. But whats this about you and Squidward fighting? Hasn't he been treating you right?" He said suprisingly sympathetically.

"Yea. I guess he hates me. Why wouldn't he? I don't kknow what I said but..." Spongebob faught the tears, he wished he knew what he had done wrong.

Just then, Squillam bent down on one knee and grabbed Spongebob and held him in a tight hug. He squeeked.

"Uh, Squillam, what are you..?" He started but stopped. Yes this was awkward and strange, but it felt so right.

"He hates you, Spongebob," He said letting him go, "You deserve so much better."

"Yea." He agreed in a soft sheepish tone and paused dramatically for a few moments, thinking things through, but then decided to go for it.

Spongebob lept up into Squillams arms and thought to himself, "is this for real? Its so out of charictor!" as he hugged him once more with a squeek. He let out one last tear for Squidward (the thought of him hating him was unbearable) but smiled a tiny little grin as he stayed in squillam's arms, and closed his eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

_Yeah, sorry this took so long to post. I had a lot to cover in this chapter. It was loooooong and hopefully the longest one I'll write for this fic! Again, this is FAR from over :P and I should have the next chapter posted by the weekend, but keep in mind I'm working 60-some odd hours this week, so if I don't post right away, dont hate me, 'kay? I promise the next chapters going to rock, and won't be nearly as long._

_Also, I believe I forgot to mention before: I don't own Spongebob, but you knew that, didn't you?_

_As always, if your reading this, please, please, pretty please, review... I'll be your friend... _

_Thanks for reading!_

_-Inky_


	6. Pearl's Review

Hi, guys! 

Pearl here! Uh, Pearl Krabs for those of you who don't know. I'll bet your wondering why I'm here instead of the next exciting chapter of Seaflowers! Well, I skipped my cheerleading practice to help out my dear friend Dark Inkling, who is having some complications with the story. My job is to entertain you for awhile, so that she doesnt feel entirely bad for not updating. It's sooo hard for her to update around this time of year because of her work schedual.

Anyway, could I offer you some salad or tea? I know I want some! Help yourselves, guys...

Now then, like I was saying Dark Inkling wanted me to totally recap the past 5 chapters, since soooo much happened. No, I don't think its entirely necessary either, but now, if someone wanted to like, be lazy and skip the first 5 chapters they could. (Who would do that!)

Our story starts off with everyones favorite frycook Spongebob Squarepants. You know, I went to my junior prom with him and had a great time. Anyway, he got this totally coral gift in the mail. Seaflowers, to be exact, how romantic is that? At first he didn't have a clue who they were from, but for some reason got it in his head that they were from Squidee, uh, Squidward Tenticals, sorry. But they arnt from him at all!

Plankton sent them, because he has a total crush on S.B.! But now, S.B. is crushing on Squidee, which I can't see why, I mean Squidee isn't exactly Mr. Long, Tan, and Hansome, but thats just me.

S.B. tried to tell Squidee his feelings, but Squid, not yet ready to admit that he felt the same way, went into shock.. it was creepy. I know coz I was there, even if Dark Inkling didnt write me in. Would you believe this? Squid actually picked me up and used me to bap poor Spongebob in the head! How rude!

As a result, S.B. couldnt remeber anything from that day. He assumed Squid was just mad at him, and went to appologise at the Krusty Krab. On the way, he thought he saw Squid and told him how he was sorry and stuff, but as it turns out, it was THE Squillam Fancyson, the super rich and talented young squid, and they like totally hooked up! Could things get more confusing!

Some other stuff happened in between, like Patricks need for bathbeads and Planktons imagionary 7450r. But lets not get into that! The next chapters are gonna be great too! If not, I'll buy you all a pair of flipper slippers! Bye, guys!

- - - - - - - - -

_Okay, Dark Inkling here. Sorry about this entry. I'm having a difficult time writing this next chapter, and it will take a little longer then expected, but I' hoping to have it up within the week. I have started writing it... about eight times, but I cant seem to get the dialogue right. As soon as Im satisfied with that, I'll post it. Sorry for the delays, I think Pearl's right, I work too much! As always, please read and review, thanks for all your support!and patience!_

_-inky_


	7. Are You Asking Me Out?

Spongbob and Squillam smiled as they walked doen the street, holding hands. Spongebob wasn't sure why Squillam's hand felt so warm, as he had always assumed that any tenticle he would ever hold would be cold, clamy, and unmoving, like Squidward. This was Squillam though, not Squidward, and mabey that's what made the difference. 

-----------

At this time, Plankton was almost half way accross the street. It had been about one hour since he left the Chum Bucket and started to walk to the Krusty Krab. He walked rather quickly today and was making great time, but he was slowing now, because his feet hurt, Not to mention he was nervous.

He looked up at the sky, watching each flower float by, and wondered if this was what he really wanted... Of coarse it was! He needed the formula to aid him in his quest for world domination and he needed Spongebob to aid him in his quest for... well, to aid him.

He walked and worried for awhile before looking back at the road and thats when he saw them. Spongbob and Squillam... openly holding hands!

Had his whole Evil Plan of Doom been meaningless? He knew he should have made a much more direct approach then sending anonomus sea-flowers, and now he missed his chance. What did Squillam have, becides money, happiness, and good looks, that he didnt have?

As he turned, ripping his posterboard-plan (he had it stowed in his secret compartment) to shreds, he shouted "BASTARDS!"

-----------

It was another slow day at the Krusty Krab, that is until Spongebob and Squillam showed up. The Customers all gasped, some screamed in horror, others screamed like fangirls, but either way, they started to clear out.

Mr. Krabs, who was back from his trip, came out of his office to see what the trouble was, and his jaw dropped.

Squidward turned bright red, and just stood there, stunned behind the counter.

"Spongebob, me lad, you're gay?" Mr.Krabs boldly asked.

"No, Silly," Spongebob replied, "I'm Spongebob! Gee, you must have been gone to long."

"Whatever." Mr.Krabs said as he waddled back to his office, shutting the door behind him.

Squidward just stood there, stunned.

Squillam saw Squidward was starting to look uncomfortable and laughed obnoxiously. "Love is great, aye, Squidee?"

Squidward just stood there, stunned.

"I mean, Squidee, you search and search until you find your feelings only to find that its been under your big, ugly nose the whole time. And now, its" he said pausing before slowly adding "mine."

Squidward glared and looked over at Spongebob, who was looking wide-eyed at Squillam, who continued to laugh.

"Spongebob, you and I are perfect for each other, don't you agree Squidee?" He sneered.

Squidward was begaining to see right through his act. How dense could Spongebob be? Squidward wondered as he continued to stand there silently.

"Spongebob, we totally need to go out Friday night, anywhere you want."

"Are You asking me out?"

"Yes."

Squidward turned red again.

"Then I accept." Spongebob replied.

Squillam laughed, "and afterwards," he began to whisper in Spongebob's ear as he giggled.

"Thats it!" Squidward yelled, "enough of this! Spongebob, go clean the toilets!"

"aye aye, sir! But what about..." Spongebob looked at Squillam and blushed.

"Dont worry," Squidward hissed, "I'll entertain Squillam until you get back."

-------------

_Okay, I know I took forever with these past few chapters, but hang in there, kay? I have through 9 written and I should have them typed within the week. Here are the titles:_

Chapter 8: What You Wish You Could Do

Chapter 9: Sleepover (SB/Pat, not slashy chapter)

_As always, please read and review!_

_-Inky_


	8. What You Wish You Could Do

Squidward stared down his opponent. Squillam smirked, and stared back, waiting. So much had happened that day, and it wasn't even noon yet. 

Squidward, even though he had just yelled to get Squillam alone, wanted to choose his words carefully now, but couldn't see what the point was. Squillam obviously knew his feelings, and thats why he started dating Spongebob. But still, he didn't want to sound like he cared too much, he just didn't think it was right for Squillam to play like that.

"Well, Squidee, I'm waiting."

"look," he paused, aww, screw it. "Why are you with him?"

Squillam grinned and chuckled under his breath. He knew exactly why he was 'with' Spongebob. "Jealous as always, old chum?"

"ye- no." Squidward paused before speaking again, but he couldn't stand it. Even if Squillam thought less of him, he wanted... no, he had to, stand up for Spongebob. He opened his mouth and spoke in a low, dark, threatining tone, "Stay away from him."

"I'll think about it."

"No, Squillam, STAY AWAY FROM HIM."

"Aw, but Squidee," Squillam said compleatly ignoring him, "I haven't gotten bored with him just yet."

"...Whats that supposed to mean?"

Squillam smiled again, "Hes mine, not yours. You want him and hes mine."

"Why would I want that little wierdo?!"

Squillam got real close to the counter, and close to Squidwards face, which turned red again. Squillam whispered, carefully sounding out each sylable of each word, "Prove that you don't."

Squidward, once again, just stood there stunned, unsure of what to do.

"Thats what I thought." Squillam said, backing away from the counter as Spongebob returned from the bathroom, giggling with a plunger on his head.

"Toilets are takin care of, Squidward! So, uh, Squillam," He turned to face Squillam with a face that made Squidward feel like puking, "what do you want to do?"

"Actually, Spongebob," Squillam said slowly with a warm smile on his face, "I was just leaving."

Spongebob looked a little sad, "But were going out friday right?"

Squillam nodded, and glanced over at Squidward, who looked like he was about ready to kill him, and then looked at Spongebob blushing.

Squillam headed for the door but stopped before exiting when Squidward said, "Squillam, if you ever..."

"Oh, Squidee, haven't you figured everything out by now?" He reached for the handle and pulled the door open. Before walking out, he turned around to Squidward and said "I always do what you wish you could do."

Squidward threw his "Dance!" magazine at the door as it closed. He had never been so mad at Squillam before, but before he could think of that, his train of thought was interupted by Spongebob saying "I don't get it."

----------

_Sorry for another short chapter. I must say that out of all the chapters that I have written so far, this is my favorite. Not only for the SquidxSquillam undertones, but for that last line... I don't mean to 'toot my own horn' but I love this chapter. _

_In other news, I am on sick leave from work coz Im very sick. I plan on posting again over the weekend, since I cant exactly go anywhere._

_I also have outline for the rest of the story ;) And I will continue to post as long as I get reviews, good or bad. So if your reading this, please please, review. Have a magical day!_

_-inky_


	9. Sleepover

**Seaflowers**

By Dark Inkling

Chapter 9 Sleepover

Spongebob rushed home, a smile on his face and his heart soaring. At first, all he could think of was Squillam and thier friday night date. He hoped for the best, but felt so nervous, with a mix of school-girl giddiness, and it kind of scared him. He'd never really dated before, and had no idea what to expect. Should he buy him seaflowers or something?

------

Patrick sat patiently outside his rock for Spongebob to come running home from work. He had a dazed look in his eyes, which ment that he had been sitting there for the past couple of hours, and now his mind was wondering and he was having a hard time finding it again. An occasional thought of brilliance occassionally crossed his mind, but was dissmissed within seconds.

------

Plankton's mind however, was the exact opposite of Patricks. Just because SpongeBob was well, "with" Squilliam didn't mean that he couldn't still get what he wanted... even if he could no longer use his Evil Plan of Doom. But what good would ruling the world be without his beloved sponge by his side.  
As he turned to look at the Krusty Krab teary eyed in dismay, he saw him. The one who caused him this pain... this misery...this suffering. His first thoughts were rage-filled, but a new evil scheme began to hatch in his head as he began to approach Squilliam.

------

SpongeBob got home just as the sun was about to set and met up with Patrick. The two stared at each other for a moment before screaming "SLEEPOVER!!!"

"Yeah, Pat, tonights gonna be great!" SpongeBob said with his usual esteem and perkiness.

"And We'll build a house of dominos and knock over some cards and play boy games!"

"Boy games?" asked Spongebob enquisitively.

"Yeah, like sports, and stuff, like, uh..." Patrick thought for a moment not really quite sure what it was he had said, "Oh, like Mystery Fish Dating Game! Thats a boy game...right?"

Spongebob thought about it for a moment. He wasn't quite a boy, but he liked to do what boys like to do, acted like a boy, and thought like a boy, he thought. Since he liked to play all of the board games that he could get his hands on, including Mystery Fish Dating Game, that must make it a boy game. "Right!" He finally concluded.

Patrick and SpongeBob were excited and rushed to get their sleepover things together. Spongebob brought the boardgames and dominos out to Patricks rock, but much to his suprise was greeted by Patrick and his overnight bag.

"I thought we were having this at your house, Pat?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, we can't have it here," he said pointing to the inside of his rock, which was a compleate mess, "As you can see, I've been remodeling my rock."

"But you know Gary's having his family over tonight, I wanted to make sure they had the house to themselves." Spongebob replied, "what can we do?"

"Well, what about Squidward's place?" Patrick asked as the two looked at eachother happily.

-------

Squidward was busy playing his clarenet, but, unfortunatly for him, not with the best of luck.

"Oh!" He mumbled "Why am I so distracted today? All I want to do is play my instrament no and forget..." But he couldn't forget what had happened earlier that day at the Krusty Krab. Squilliam and SpongeBob. How could this have happened? If only he could get a second chance...

Just then, he heard a strange, high pitched laughter coming from his bathroom...

"What the...?" Squidward asked aloud as he walked twords the bathroom door. He knew that laugh. It was the laugh of Spongebob. What was he doing in his house this time?

He first walked angerly to the door like he normally would, but then he stopped about half way. Was he really ready to see Spongebob again? Sure, he was forced to be in contact with him at the Krusty Krab, but this was different, and this could be personal. Mabey if he tried to listen when he got closer to the door, he'd know why Spongebob was laughing, and whether or not he should be thrown out of his house.

At the knob, he paused, just a moment, but enought to hear that yellow disaster say a word that made him pause again and rethink barging in. Listining for a momement, may just be of use to him...

"Who's you'r mystery date, Patrick?" SpongeBob asked on the other side of the door.

"Muh...muh...mmuuhh..." Patrick struggled. Squidward kringed. What could they possibly be doing in there?

"Here let me help you!" SpongeBob said happily. "It's Mister..."

"Oh! It looks like my mystery date is Mister Fishie-man." Squidward let out a quite sigh.

"Hmmm... that seems really made up." They giggled stupidly.

"Too bad you didn't get your new man, eh, Spongebob?" Squidward felt his face reddin again, why was he evesdropping in the first place, he needed to get out of here, out of this situation, but at the same time, he wanted to hear more. He wanted to know what was going through that yellow head, know what he needed to know...

"yeah, I know!" Spongebob said enthusiastically, then changing the topic, "You know, I really can't wait till friday, and I don't know why."

"you really like him?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Spongebob said with some enthusiasum, but quickly trailed off. "I think he's great."

"Well, best of luck to you. Now, since you haven't really dated in awhile let me give you some good dating advice that has never served me wrong."

"Okay"

"Don't, and I mean do not eat the silverware at the resturunt! I know it looks tasty Spongebob, but its not."

"Um... okay, Pat, I'll keep it in mind."

"But wait theres more!" Patrick quickly said.

"Um... well, your the expert... I guess..."

"If he kisses you," Pat started to say as Squidward closed his eyes, and his face turned red, did he even want to see Spongebobs face right now? He shouldn't be here... "Don't tell Squidward."

Alright, sorry, some errors were brought to my attention, and this is the second post of this chapter, and I hope I've fixed everything

I also want to say that once again, its great to be back, and I do have plenty of things written for this fic, even though I haven't gotten it up yet. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to post, and that Squidee is a bit OC in this chapter, but things are looking up for me, so I should be able to fix this and post more often in the future.

As always, please, please, if you are reading this, please submit a review. I like to know how my work is doing

Thanks for being patiant and loyal readers,

Inky


	10. Help You Help Me Help You

The wood of the door seemed extra cold as Squidward pressed his head against it, heardly beliving what he had just heard. The words haunted his mind like ghosts in the attic, saying over and over again "And if you kiss him, don't tell Squidward." His face was red, but not with anger, he had a new emotion that he didn't understand.

He haden't thought of them kissing, until now. A horrid image popped into his head that made it hurt unbelievably.

Squidward debated for a moment whether or not to kick Spongbob and Patrick out, he had heard enough for tonight. But he decided, even though they would probubly make a mess, and destroy something or so do something stupid just to annoy him, he thought it best to let them have thier fun for the night.

He slowly turned away from the door, not understanding why he was acting so strange, why he had these strange new feelings. It made no sence to him. But as he approached his bedroom, he thought he came to the most logical conclusion: Squillam would not, could not have Spongebob without a fight.

------

"I don't get it, Pat, why would Squidward care if I kiss Squillam?" Spongebob asked his friend as he put away the pieces of Mystery Fish Dating Game and unrolled his sleeping bag next to Squidward's toilet.

"Oh, SpongeBob," Patrick replied as a matter of factly, "you're so dumb. I heard what happened at the Krusty Krab." He drooled for a moment.

Spongebob looked over at him curiously, "Nothing happened..."

"Sure it didn't. I heard from some guy who knew this guy who knew this guy who was there, and from what I hear our pal Squidward is a little jealous."

"Really?" Spongebob asked in disbelief. Then he blushed slightly, but hid it well by pulling his sleeping bag over his cheeks and nose casually.

"That's just what I think I heard." Patrick said as he began to get cozy in his sleeping bag, "Uh, what were we talking about again?"

"Nothing, buddy." Spongebob said warmly as he began to close his eyes.

Squillam Fancyson wasn't quite sure what to make of the little green dot moving twords him at first, that is until it started speaking to him.

"Sheldon Plankton, pleased to make your aquantaince." He said, exstending his hand.

"Squillam Fancyson. Can I help you with something?"

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE ASKING ME THAT!" Plankton exploded.

"Excuse me?" Squillam asked angerly.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, I saw you with Spongebob!"

"What? Spongebob... oh, no, you don't understand, Mr. what was it, Plankton?" Squillam asked ushering Plankton to walk with him down the street. Plankton nodded and walked alongside him as Squillam continued, "I know you thought you saw something, chum, but it wasn't really a something."

"What do you mean?" Plankton asked looking up at him, "Isn't he your new boyfriend?"

"Yes, but don't think of it like that. It's quite different..."

"I sence a disterbence. Listen, I can take him off your hands for you if you want."

"Why would you want him?" Squillam asked in suprise.

"Why do you?" Plankton replied smuggly.

"I Don't that's the point!"

"Then, let me help you help me..." He paused, " help you."

--------

Sorry this chapter is on the short side... I hope you enjoied it anyway

**Pretty please with coconut sprinkles:** If you are reading this write a review, I like reviews!

-inky


	11. Plan in Motion

**Sea Flowers**

Chapter 11: Plan in motion

_Updated after a five year hiatus… Sorry!_

_-Inky_

It was a chilly day in Bikini Bottom, the cool breeze made Squilliam shutter uncontrollably as he carfully walked towards the Diamond Mine Diner. He only stumbled in his heels a few times along the way. _Be brave now, you agreed to this_, he thought to himself, _soon, I'll have what I want!_

He may be in a floral-print, pink dress, with a long blond wig and sunglasses, but it would all be worth it soon.

The diner was bustling with patrons, fish from all over the sea came to visit the exquisite diner that only the rich could get into, and everyone had to look their best.

Squilliam looked around, _He's got to be here. _The only thing he seemed to notice so far was a few squids staring at him. Not that he didn't like the attention, but it made him feel like he over did it a bit.

He took his seat at a small table tucked away in the corner, and looked up to see a menu staring back at him, with two tiny green hands – one peeking out from each side. Good thing he sat down at the right table.

"Whats with the get-up?" Plankton said as he put the menu down, off to the side to look him in the face, "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't want to be seen," Squilliam said. If Spongebob saw him here, with Plankton, out in the open, then everything would be pointless. Squilliam felt his face was recognizable, so the more disguise he had, the better. He was after all, a squid every squid should know.

Plankton ignored the gesture, and signaled for the waiter, a fish who held his green chin up high and carried a towel. "Algae soufflé ala carte, and wrap it in a thick breading, cherries on the side."

The waiter nodded, "and for the lady?"

"Water." Squilliam said quickly. He might pick at Plankton's algae later.

Plankton turned to Squilliam and said flatly "You are paying, right?"

Squilliam sighed and nodded. It was only polite, and afterall, he DID agree to meet him here. He didn't stop to think it might be out of Plankton's price range. And although he was technically the lady today, he'd treat.

"Now, first order of business" Plankton said as his waiter quickly plopped a plate of food before him, "We need to get you and my beloved apart! It sickens me!" He took a big bite of algae.

"I can't, not until I have _his_ attention, and even then its not that simple. Its politics."

Gulp. "Then were at a standstill. I'm willing to get your squid-friend if you give me Spongebob"

".Simple." Squilliam said, shaking his head. "If I broke up with him right now there's no garentee that he'd come running to you and theres no qarentee Squid would come running to me. I'd loose my leverage."

"Wait! I got it!" Plankton said, nearly spitting tiny bits of algae out onto Squilliam's face, "No, you don't need to break up with him… you just need to completely break him!"

"I don't follow."

"Be a jerk. A complete jerk! Then he will be upset, and come running out from your date, and who will be there to comfort him?" Plankton paused and then burst out, "ME!"

"That only works for you though," Squilliam said, beginning to count the dots on his tentacles.

"No, no, no, that's the beauty of it," Plankton responded with an evil grin, "I'll do the same thing to Squidward!"

Squilliam stopped suddenly. It was brilliant. Sheer brilliance. He'd get to see Squidward completely destroyed, and then win him over! He stopped to think about which one he liked better.

"Deal" Squilliam said, sipping his water contently.

Meanwhile, Squidward waited until Friday. He had time to think now too, and he had allowed ideas to sit on top of his bald head. He was going to show Spongebob the time of his life, during Squilliam's date. What better way to get the two things he wanted? Express his feelings for that stupid yellow sponge, and destroy Squilliam.


End file.
